


Purpose

by MoanDiary



Series: Moan Your Way Through Fuckruary [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e11 City of Angels?, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Other, Prompt: Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoanDiary/pseuds/MoanDiary
Summary: A tale of birth, life, and death.
Series: Moan Your Way Through Fuckruary [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626784
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	Purpose

Life is peaceful with your brothers and sisters. You were born, grown, blossomed into brilliance under heavenly light. And all was peace and warmth and the springtime of the universe settling into itself as the darkness of nonexistence faded away. And for each of you there was Purpose, and in Purpose there was joy.

In the fullness of time, you were selected according to your merits and sent on your way to fulfill your destiny. Those who were like you stayed close by. You all were destined for the larger world, beyond the shimmering silver and straight lines of the city where you were named and sorted and appraised. The land beyond the silver city is strange and asymmetrical and imperfect, but most of all, it is  _ exciting _ . There are new sounds and sights, strange visions and impressions. Sometimes loud, sometimes quiet. Sometimes warm and other times bitterly cold.

The thing you love most about the world is the humans. They’re strange creatures, driven by often inscrutable logic and motivation, but behind it all there is desire. You are desired, were born to be desired, so you know it best of all.

The human who chooses you is beautiful. Even as a stranger, even as something Other, you can see that. He is selective, he is discriminating, but when he sees you, his eyes light up with desire, and his mouth parts in a pleased grin. His hands are warm when they lift you and deposit you into a carton. He’s gentle, careful, loving as you’re placed in a bag with bananas and chocolate sauce and canned whipped cream. You feel your excitement build. You know the time to fulfill your Purpose is drawing nigh.

It is dark for a time, then you burst free into a world of luxurious wood and soft linens and tasteful lighting. You’re arranged just so, presented to your best advantage, a seduction in and of yourself. Your plump curves glisten with moisture. Your cap is green and vibrant and appealing. The deep, saturated red of your flesh shines. Certainly the siblings arrayed beside you are appealing in their own ways, but none can hold a candle to you. You are the most lovely, the most worthy of desire.

The One Who Chose You is here, but so are many other humans, laughing and cavorting, more interested in each other than you. They pluck up your siblings, seemingly at random, not even pausing to consider whether or not they’re worth enjoying, and you’re offended. How can they not see that nothing in this room shines so brightly and brilliantly as you? How can they not choose you?

After a time, the cavorting wanes. Many of the humans fall into a quiet slumber. You are alone where you lie, except for a couple mangled wedges of pineapple and the dregs of a dish of chocolate sauce. You are desolate. All of your life has been leading up this moment, and now what will your destiny be? To be thrown out with a pile of stems? To fall into decay, bruised and rotten and unloved?

But then a shadow falls over you.

It’s him, The One Who Chose You! He’s disheveled and debauched, but the desirous twinkle in his eye remains.

“Hel-lo,” he murmurs, examining you. His fingers pluck you from the tray and your heart leaps. You rise and rise and rise, his soft, sensuous lips approaching, and—

—You come to a halt, mere inches away from the soft warmth and oblivion you so crave.

“Lucifer, I’m not sleepy yet. Why don’t you come over here and tire me out?” a voice simpers.

“It would be my extreme pleasure!” The One Who Chose You purrs. He lowers you and tucks you into the loosened waist of his trousers. It’s strange here, and like no place you’ve ever been before. In a way it reminds you of a time before memory, when some part of you lived in the warm, dark, moist earth, straining upwards towards the Light. You imagine this is a bit like what it will be like to be consumed, surrounded by warm, desirous human flesh. 

The flesh beside you stirs and stiffens and grows, and you fall deeper into the gap it creates in the cloth that enfolds you. It’s hot beside you—this growing, desirous flesh—hot and pink. You understand hot and pink and growing—plumping with vibrancy. You feel a certain kind of affinity for this flesh.

There is jostling and grinding, and you miraculously escape destruction when a thin-fingered hand reaches in and strokes the swollen flesh until the The One Who Chose You cries out, and then the swollen flesh subsides into softness again, curling around you like a lover. There is a long stillness then, a quiet waiting. Your future seems just as uncertain as ever, but at least you made it this far, you tell yourself. You won’t go out with the mangled pineapple and the spent juices of your siblings.

Then a new voice comes, and The One Who Chose You shifts. You come to rest jabbing impertinently into his soft flesh and he hesitates. Then a hand slides down into his trousers, grasps you firmly by the stem, and lifts you into the light again. You soar upwards for a brief moment as he uses you to gesticulate, and then his mouth is approaching, approaching, approaching—

It’s not pain so much as bliss to be bitten, to be chewed, to be tasted. It’s the consummation of a life, the fulfillment of a Purpose. The oblivion draws in upon you and in this, you finally know completion. And then there is peace.

* * *

_ That was a delicious strawberry, _ Lucifer thinks absently.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884577) by [Liannabob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob)




End file.
